The Conclave
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Set before LATR. Ames' interview interrogation by the Conclave, his thoughts.


Started 21st Sept finished 2nd Oct 2003 (had two day break from writing)

Conclave

2021

Set before "Love Among The Runes"

Ames' thoughts on his meeting with the Conclave. 

The interview / interrogation by the Conclave

WARNING mentions miscarriage!

                Familiar compound in Montana. One of many such facilities scattered all over the world.

                01:42am. Ames sat down on the bed in the tiny suite he had been assigned, for his brief stay. He loosened his tie absently, as he reviewed the day's events. His mind called up both the essential and non essential data.

                The previous morning in Seattle.

                5:50 am. Ames arrived at the helipad ten minutes early, he was carrying his briefcase, laptop in a carrying case and a pilots bag, for his overnight stay in Montana. As ordered he was not wearing either of his weapons. Standard policy when meeting any of the Conclave in person. 

                _Damn! I feel naked without my guns!_ Ames mentally cursed. _I don't need 'em, so why the hell do I miss 'em!_ He wondered, as he waited impatiently, for the helicopter from the Montana facility to arrive.

                The Montana compound doubled as a small private collage. The Familiars have seven collages world-wide, all of which have other functions. Ames, and the majority of Familiars went to Human collages, in whatever country the Education selectors chose for them, and to whichever school they chose. Though you were allowed to choose your own subjects! Which were usually approved of by the selectors.__

                _I enjoyed law at Harvard! _Ames thought idly. 

                The Familiars have over two thousand private schools world-wide. Each only cater for around fifty students. The are two age categories for the schools: Six to Thirteen and Fourteen to Eighteen. Classes are sorted by capability not age. Natural talent as long as it serves the cause, is strongly encouraged.

                _Where is that blasted Helicopter!_ Ames fumed looking at his platinum Rolex watch. _It's gone six!_

                The helicopter was six minutes late, which annoyed the punctilious Familiar. Ames checked his angry tirade about the virtues of being on time and contented himself with a glare at the pilot, a young male Familiar, who just shrugged his shoulders and indicated that Ames should climb aboard. There was no conversation, after the obligatory Fe' nes tol, throughout the two hours and fifty seven minute journey.   

                _I wonder if he's always tardy_? Ames thought sourly. _If he is, I hope for his sake, that it doesn't get worse with age, if it does, he better hope that he remains useful! The Conclave only accept personality quirks in Familiars as long as we remain useful! _Ames thought of his own temper._ I'm not the only Familiar who has trouble with their temper! That's one of the most common quirks! There are a lot worse quirks among my people! As long as we are useful, mentally and physically fit, the Conclave will continue to use us. If not, you're sent to one of the asylums! _Ames mulled this over on the trip, along with what he planned to say to the Conclave.

                The sleek, highly advanced, helicopter swiftly bore Ames to his destination. As the aircraft neared the  facility Ames looked at his watch. 9:01am. A _human helicopter would have taken far longer._ Ames thought, smug at his peoples advanced technology.

                As the helicopter approached the helipad, Ames spotted a young priest initiate, wearing everyday robes, who was obviously awaiting him.  As the helicopter touched down, the young man hurried forward, and opened the door for Ames.  Ames exited the aircraft and was about to retrieve his few items of luggage when the initiate spoke.          

                "Fe' nes tol. Allow me to take those for you sir." The young man said as he gracefully stepped in front of Ames and picked up the pilots bag, laptop case and briefcase. 

                "Fe' nes tol." Ames automatically replied, as he noticed the wedding band upon the young man's finger. _Married already! He can't be more than eighteen! _Ames thought in surprise. _Males don't normally marry that young anymore!_

                 Familiar marriages are still undertaken young. Though the ages have changed with the concepts of the time or place. Familiar females have to have been paired by their twentieth birthday if a non Phalanx female. Phalanx females must be paired by their thirtieth year. Males must be paired by their twenty-fifth birthday. The Breeding Selectors choose suitable candidates. Familiars are given the opportunity to meet the potential mates, that they may choose from. The Breeding Selectors always supply twelve candidates, as tradition dictates.

                "Sir if you will follow me." The priest initiate said and without awaiting an acknowledgement he hurried off towards the buildings.

                Ames swiftly kept pace with the young man, as he guided him to his quarters. They quickly arrived at Ames' assigned rooms. The initiate entered and placed Ames' property upon the bed. He then walked over to the desk and picked up a booklet that he handed to Ames, who had moved to stand by the bed.

                "Sir, this lists what facilities are available." The priest initiate stated, then he removed a pager from within a robe pocket. "If you choose to leave your quarters please page me. I need to know where you are so that I might escort you to The Conclave." He handed Ames the pager and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

                Ames flipped through the booklet, then dropped it onto the desk. He looked around the room. _Good job I'll only be here for one night! _He thought distastefully.       

                The suite contained a small bedroom with a shower room , instead of a bathroom. The bedroom contained a wide single bed, chest of drawers, a single door wardrobe, a small desk / table and a chair. Ames retrieved his laptop and briefcase from the bed and placed them upon the desk. He opened his pilots bag, still upon the bed, quickly unpacking the few items into the chest of drawers and hung up his clean shirt, after smoothing out the slight creases with his fingers. Then grabbing his shaving kit, toiletries, etc., he placed them in the tiny shower room. He then removed his laptop from it's case, placing it and the case back upon the desk.

                _I don't want to look around. _Ames thought. _When you've seen one Familiar compound, you've basically seen 'em all! They don't vary that much in what they have to offer! _

                So not feeling like wandering around the facility, Ames picked up his laptop, after plugging in the modem, that was handily available by the desk,  settled comfortably onto the bed, after propping the two pillows up against the headboard to make a comfortable back rest, he sat, leaning back  into them. He placed the laptop onto his lap and entered the code that would allow him access to the Familiars' private computer networking system. 

                He knew what he wanted and needed to say to his superiors, so he let his mind drift onto non transgenic related matters, as he idly went through the updates to the FamNet. this had not been harmed by the Pulse because multiple back up files were always kept. If anyone tried to hack the system all they saw was gobbledegook, you could only access it from secure Familiar facilities and only with the correct access codes. Ames absently reviewed his peoples five thousand year old practices. Randomly going from one subject to the next. As he awaited the summons to see The Conclave. 

                Familiars are moved around the world on the Conclaves orders, sometimes only living in a country for a few years. Often they marry a human from that country. Every country now has a strong Familiar presence in government or other crucial positions.

                _Everything's looking good for the Coming! _Ames grinned and flipped to another page.

                All Familiar offspring are taught the language of their birth country and English before they reach the age of six, after they go to school and have mentally and physically survived the initiation test, then they must learn Lintai as well. Those who talent in certain areas are encouraged to fully explore that talent. All Familiars leave school understanding at least eight languages fluently. The Familiars best linguists can communicate in over one hundred languages.__

                _Language isn't my forte, but I speak Sixteen_. Ames thought smugly. Then soured, as he recalled that his father spoke eighteen. _Senile old fool!_ Ames thought harshly, then put Sandeman from his mind, knowing that the spectre of his blasted father, would rear it's traitorous head in the Conclave interview. 

                Those with psychic abilities are devided into different strength categories. One being the strongest. Sixteen being the weakest. Those who have only a vestige of psi abilities, that are unusable and or unreliable, are not included in the psi guild and must join other categories where they do show some talent. Those with strong enough, psi talents are enrolled into the Psi guild as soon as they pass the psi tests, which are given as soon as a child / adult begins to manifest talent. The psi guild teaches its members to control and use their gifts. Psi children go to mainstream Familiar schools, but they are also taught separately by the psi teachers at the schools.

                Those with an extremely religious bent, unless psi, are automatically enrolled in either the Priest or Priestess guild. Which they join as an initiate at eighteen, they have a year of training in Priest / Priestess matters, then they are enrolled into a suitable collage. If religion is their only calling, they are enrolled at one of the seven Familiar collages. Those who have talents, i.e. technology, are enrolled in the best human collage for their subject.

                _I don't really care about The Goddess, per se, but I do believe in our right and destiny to rule the world! _Ames mused. _I'm not the only one either, for all their power the Priest and Priestess guilds are relatively small. _ _Only a non religious idiot would try and fool... _Ames paused grinning at his play on words. _Their way into those guilds! They test you harshly on your religious knowledge! Those who are found to be faking, are punished by being used as training tools for the psis! _Ames shuddered, recalling the image of one such Familiar that he and his classmates were forced to watch at school. _Since the advent of film, the number of cases has dwindled to only a handful a century. Only those with incredible egos, and phenomenal hunger for power will risk it! No amount of power is worth what they do to you! It's the only thing that the Priests and Priestess' really frown upon! The only thing that will make 'em ignore the need for as many Familiars with healthy bodies and minds as possible!_

                Other Familiars' skills are first judged at fourteen. The Education Selectors decide which category you have the skills to join. Psis are already placed in the Psi guild if they manifested as children. If an adult suddenly shows useably psi skills, they are transferred to the guild. If the Education Selectors agree, anyone may change to another suitable guild, as long as the head of the guild will accept them. Sometimes a guild head will approach the selectors about a certain Familiar whom they wish to recruit.

                _I'm Warrior._ Ames thought smugly of his own calling. _I passed the Phalanx tests, but Intel thought me better suited to undercover work! I'm glad, I definitely prefer being an agent, basically in charge with no superiors, to being in the Phalanx, where you're always under the Conclave's direct orders! _

                The six main categories of Familiar are:

Familiar

Most of the race are in this category.

Warrior

The warriors of the race.

Phalanx

The elite warriors of the race

Psi

The psi gifted of the race.

Priest

The second highest of the guilds.

Priestess

The highest of the guilds.

The Familiars religion being Goddess based.

                The seven sub categories of Familiars are: 

Breeding

Those with an interest in genetics, biology etc., and who have the skills are recruited from the Familiar, Priest and Priestess guilds, to partake in the important task of pairing Familiars. They are the ones who get detailed reports on possible human mates.

Non members of the Breeding guild are expected to put forward the names of any humans that they consider have the right qualities, to enhance the Familiars.

Education

The guild responsible for overseeing the educational needs of all Familiars. They are recruited from all the main guilds and sub guilds. Teachers are included in this category.

Intelligence

Those with the skill required for intelligence work are recruited from all the main guilds.

Those in intelligence still answer to the head of the guild that they were recruited from even though, if Warrior or Phalanx they are now excempt from the breeding rules for those guilds. They now follow the guidelines for Familiars, Priests and Priestess', since much of their work is undercover and Warrior / Phalanx practices would draw too much attention and make it impossible to maintain a long term cover.

Psis who work for intelligence still follow standard Psi breeding practices, they just stay with one Familiar psi partner for a lot longer than they might have, if not in intelligence. 

Technology

Familiar, Priest and Priestess guild members with exceptional technological talents are in this guild.

Communications

Familiar, Psi, Priest and Priestess guild members with exceptional linguistic and or telepathic, talents are in this guild.

Logistics

All the guilds have members in this sub guild. They are responsible for making sure that equipment, people and facilities are place at the most advantageous points around the world.

Finance

Familiar, Priest and Priestess guild members with a head for figures and knack with stocks and shares are recruited to this sub category.

                In other religions priests and priestess' are usually required to remain celibate. Not so with Familiars. All Familiars who are mentally and physically fit must reproduce. Even female Phalanx members are expected to take time out to produce one, preferably two children. __

                _I pity the poor humans who get Thula for a wife! Why can't they send her abroad! Heck, we've people all over the world, I'm sure they could use her talents! _The mental tone on talents was derisory. _Stop thinking about the harpy! Might be mind scanned! Can't let my distaste for her show! _Ames thought and buried it deep. _Luckily if I am scanned it'll only be a surface one! Probably focused on my thoughts regarding the Conclave!_ _I respect them and will do as they command, so I'm okay on that score!_

                For the last two centuries Familiar females have been able to safely, reproduce into their mid fifty's. The official age for stopping female reproduction is fifty. Males are allowed to father children up to their sixtieth year. The sperm is considered to degraded by age, for likely Familiar offspring, after that. __

                _That's one tradition they had to change. Used to be a male was expected to father children up to his death! _Ames recalled his childhood history lessons. _The Elders realised that the offspring conceived from sperm of a male over sixty-five very rarely survived the test. So the Conclave of the time, taking the advice of the Elders and specialists, set the cut of date at sixty._

                In the last fifty years six has become the average number of children produced per Familiar. The last fifteen years has seen the mentally and physically fit survival rate for the test, increase to six out of ten. Those who are mentally or physically damaged decrease to only one out of ten. Deaths to only three in every ten. __

                _Damn 452! Ray must have survived! He's strong! The odds support his having survived! _Ames fumed jumping to his feet, no longer content to sit relaxing on the bed. He paced the small room as he took six deep breaths, trying to get control of himself! Trying to centre himself, regain an emotional balance! Almost twelve minutes passed, whilst Ames concentrated on relaxation exercises, before he resumed his seated position. _I am in control! I am in control! I will remain in control! I will not embarrass myself in front of the entire Conclave by allowing my emotions to rule my head! _He repeated this mantra a few times then returned to reviewing facts.

                Every Familiar line had their bad spells. One or two had even died out in the main line, leaving only lesser branches of the family.

                Ames looked at his watch. 9:37am. _When are they gonna call me in! _Ames grouched to himself. _I have better thing to do, than sit here, waiting to be called to a meeting to be told off! _Ames went back to trying to distract himself with Familiar facts.

                The last twenty years have seen nearly all Familiars producing at least two viable heirs. Occasionally no living children are born  to a Familiar or none that viably survive the test. This is becoming less common. Only 265 cases of this occurring in the last ten years are recorded.

                The Breeding Selectors records are very precise, they continued to use both paper and computer records, but kept multiple copies of disks, on each Familiar, in multiple storage areas around the world, the Pulse did not affect the breeding program, nor any other part of the Familiars organisation. Keeping multiple, precise records had been standard practice for five millennia.            

               _They love paperwork! Never get me doing one of the intensive record keeping jobs!_ Ames thought. _I hate the paperwork I gotta do now! And it's a pittance in comparison! If the Conclave ever really want to punish me, they know to assign me to one of the paper pushing departments! _He supressed the shudder that started at that thought.          

                Two hundred and eighty seven years ago, the Familiars perfected a solution for causing an early miscarriage. In around the last eighty years, this has now become accepted, by all but a tiny minority, as the solution to the tradition of killing the first two born. Stillbirths were always counted as part of the tradition. One stillbirth, one live birth, child killed immediately, then next child or children are permitted to live. Inducing miscarriage is far more practical. Many more pairing are possible, when there is no need do let the first two pregnancies go to term. 

                Humans paired with Familiars, Priests or Priestess', are now permitted to live after the child or children have been removed. This may be done at any time after six months when weaning has occurred, but before the youngest child or children reach their sixth year. If the human will not let the child / children go and persist in trying to find them. They are terminated. __

                _Wendy should have let Ray go! She knew I would have to kill her! She committed suicide!_ Ames thought dispassionately before returning to his review.

                Familiars, Priests and Priestess', are now allowed to have more than one child with each spouse. Though this is rarely practised, because most Familiars hold true to the belief that one live birth per partner is best.

                _I would have liked to have given Ray a younger sibling, but I was afraid that he or she would turn out like C.J. if they shared both parents. _Ames mused. _I doubt that I'll remarry, even though I know in my heart that Ray is alive!_ Ames paused, took six deep calming breaths and then deftly moved his thoughts away from his son.

                Humans paired with Warriors, non Phalanx, are now permitted to live. They are left no later than one month, after the child or children have been born. The children of male Warriors are wet nursed by Familiar foster mothers.

                Humans paired with Phalanx Familiars are terminated as tradition demands as soon as the child, or children if a multiple pregnancy, are born. The children of male Phalanx are wet nursed by Familiar foster mothers.

                Those with psychic ability are always paired to another psychic Familiar. Never to a human or ordinary Familiar. Psis are encouraged to have as many children as possible, by as many psi partners as possible to keep the gene pool healthy. Familiars with psychic are born to non psychic Familiar parents, this also helps to maintain a good gene pool. Eight out of every hundred Familiars has some vestige of psychic ability. Two out of every hundred have a powerful psychic ability.

                Humans with genuine psychic abilities are sought after by the Breeding Selectors. They are never mated by Phalanx, or Warriors, because the Breeding Selectors like to keep breeding them to new Familiars. They are kept at special facilities, were they are given drugs to suppress their abilities and make them forget. The drug does not effect the offspring. The human females are expected to have a child a year! The males are mated as often as a suitable Familiar is found. __

                _I'm glad I've never been chosen for that duty!_ Ames thought, suppressing a shudder. _Luckily_ _even Intel assigned, Warriors and Phalanx are excused from that duty!_

                Three out of ten Phalanx are female. The Phalanx are interbred every two generations. Not all those born to a Phalanx parent become Phalanx. The Phalanx are chosen from the best warriors. They are the warrior elite. __

                _Thula's from a long line of Phalanx. Her elder brothers are also Phalanx. _Ames' mind immediately springing to the obnoxious redhead. _She's not worth thinking about. So quit it! _Ames ordered himself, stifling his negative thoughts about the woman.

                Warriors, non Phalanx, are interbred every third generation.

                Every fourth generation, non Phalanx, non Psi, non Warrior, Familiars are paired to maintain the Familiars attributes that could be lost by only breeding with inferiors. __

                _Ray's fourth generation..... _Ames started to think, then again stopped himself forcefully, from dwelling upon the fate of his beloved son. 

                Familiar offspring are weaned at six months. Begin to walk at eight to nine months. Sitting up, speech, everything occurs much earlier in a Familiar's offspring, even in those who will fail the test.

                Immune to most diseases, although particularly virulent cancer is deadly to Familiars as it is to humans. Only a few deaths occur due to cancer, accidents and crime. A few are due to injuries sustained on missions. Most deaths are age related. Familiar females can reach 160 years. Familiar males can reach 150 years.

                About 4 and a half million Familiars world-wide. About one in every fourteen hundred people is a Familiar. __

                The Coming is schedueled to take place when all aspects are in place and then only if the Leonid meteor shower is a veritable storm.

                _We are at our strongest! _Ames thought triumphantly _Soon this planet will be ours! The human vermin will be dead!_

_The meteor storm has happened! Soon the Coming will begin!_

                A knock at the door interrupted Ames' gloating over a Familiar only future. He swiftly rose and opened The door.

                The priest iniciate, who had met Ames, was standing there.

                "The Conclave will see you in twenty minutes." The young man stated " I will return to escort you in ten." With his message delivered, the initiate smartly spun on his heal and swiftly left, before Ames could utter a word. 

                Ames shut the door, then looked at his watch. 9:55am. _It's going to be a long day. _Ames sighed to himself, knowing from previous experience that full Conclave meetings could and usually would drag on for hours, stopping only for meal breaks, every few hours. _At least I know that this isn't going to be one of those meetings that lasts for days! _Ames thought, having been told that only the one day away from his job had been arranged. _Those used to be exceptional, but  they're getting all to frequent lately, with it being almost time for the Coming! _

                Ames had smartened himself up, disengaged his laptop from the network and was ready, laptop and briefcase in hand, mind now solely focused on the arguments he needed to use in the cross examination of his activities, by the Conclave, when the priest initiate returned exactly ten minutes later.

                _Finally someone who's punctual! _Ames thought, as he followed the young man through the buildings maze like corridors. _What a labyrinth! All it needs is a minotaur!_ Was his amused reaction to the facilities annoying architectural design. Thinking of the mistake the Greeks had made upon seeing the evidence of a sewer system and believing it to be an underground maze. _Idiots! _Ames mused, then turned back to the architectural annoyance._ I know this design is supposed to be a great defence against intruders, but I don't have any bleeding twine! I hope they send the kid to collect me or some other initiate, 'cause I haven't been memorising the blasted route! _Ames thought, annoyed at both the architects and himself. _Damn it! Should have been paying attention, not rehearsing for the millionth time what I'm going to say!_

                The initiate halted before a huge grand pair of doors. Ames' excellent reflexes stopped him from making a fool of himself by bumping into the young man. 

                "Please be seated, another will bid you enter" The initiate said as he pointed to six antique chairs lining one of the foyer walls. He then quickly left. 

                Ames seated himself and refrained from shaking his head at the archaic way the priests and priestess had of speaking sometimes. _Using Lintai is appropriate, but old English_? _I don't get it._ Ames was sitting straight backed, not slouching and totally uncomfortable. 

                He sat for a few minutes before the doors were opened and a ceremonially berobed young priestess with a painted face, motioned for him to enter. __

                _Seven minutes late!_ Ames thought sourly, then supressed the criticism, as he took the traditional place on the young woman's right side. Then they entered the hall. 

               10:22am

                The hall is identical to every hall in every Familiar facility that part or all of The Conclave might call meetings in. The hall is sixteen meters high, with an arched ceiling. There are skylights in the ceiling, the walls contain no windows. The floor is made up of large stone tiles and the walls are covered in traditional paintings and mosaics. These included many versions of Linta the Snake Goddess, in all her different guises, Mother, Huntress, Lover, etc. There are also paintings and mosaics depicting young men and women bull jumping, others show men carrying their catches of fish, hanging from each hand, some depict fleets of boats and ancient trade goods and destinations. All are beautifully painted or made.

                The hall is thirty meters long and eight meters wide.

                At the far end of the hall, is a two tier stone dais, which fills the entire back wall, it is five meters deep at the base, each level is two and a half meters deep. The lower level is raised one meter from the floor, the second is two meters from the ground. Steps lead up to each platform, these are made from black marble, as is the dais proper. Only the best for the Conclave.

                Upon this dais, the Sixteen members of the Conclave sit. Eight to a tier. They are each seated in an elaborately carved throne, behind an equally elaborately carved table that is one meter deep and six meters long. The Throne of the head of the Conclave is mounted upon it's own ten centimetre high, eighty centimetre deep, dais. To make sure that all remember who is in charge, even among the Conclave. Upon each table are eight laptop computers, one set before each member of the Conclave. Each table also holds, eight beautifully etched and blown, dark red glass goblets and four matching glass decanters filled with water. 

               Upon the top level of the dais sit:

     Tabitha                 Martha         Sunkiat          Alaric           Talia             Vaneda              Ezekial          Matilda

Communications     Finance       Logistics        Deputy        Head         Intelligence        Breeding        Breeding

                Upon the lower level of the dais sit:

        Yun                    Callie               Susannah       Rashid         Sigmund         Sven               Astra             Mikhail

 Technology        Technology        Warriors        Familiars            Psi           Phalanx        Education        Education

                The four priests and eight priestess' are dressed in their ceremonial robes, their faces painted in the appropriate designs for the meeting, just as tradition demands. The other four members of the Conclave are dressed in suits. There are one female and three males. They represent the other four Familiar categories. 

                The youngest member of the Conclave is forty seven, the eldest member is one hundred and forty one. Both are priestess'.

                The composition of the Conclave has remained the same for five thousand years. Only the gender of the non religious, group representatives changes, as they die or a replaced by a better candidate. If a Familiar still has all their mental faculties they may remain a member of the Conclave unto death, if they are the best of their group. 

                The head of the Conclave is always the oldest, suitable, Priestess.

                The Supreme Conclave Priestess always has the final say on decisions where the vote is tied. Although she rarely ever has to use her prerogative.

The Conclave Members are.

Talia 

Position: Head of Conclave

Group: Priestess 

Title: Supreme Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 90 years

Resides in Mexico

Born in Russia

Born 1880

141 years old

Martha

Position: Head of Finance

Group: Priestess

Title: Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 60 years

Resides in America

Born in America

Born 1893 

127 years old

Matilda

Position: Joint Head of Breeding

Group: Priestess

Title: Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 28 years

Resides in Canada

Born in France

Born 1916

105 years old

Vaneda

Position: Head of Intelligence

Group: Priestess

Title: Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 51 years

Resides in China

Born in China

1921

99 years old

Tabitha

Position: Head of Communications

Group: Priestess

Title: Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 26 years

Resides in Germany

Born in Britain

Born 1943

77 years old

Sunkiat

Position: Head of Logistics

Group: Priestess

Title: Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 26 years

Resides in North Korea

Born in Laos

Born 1957

64 years old

Astra

Position: Joint Head of Education

Group: Priestess

Title: Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 11 years

Resides in Italy

Born in Netherlands 

Born 1970

51 years old

Callie

Position: Joint Head of Technology

Group: Priestess

Title: Conclave Priestess

Member of the Conclave for 25 years

Resides in New Zealand

Born in New Zealand

Born 1974

47 years old

Alaric

Position: Deputy Head of Conclave

Group: Priest

Title: High Conclave Priest

Member of the Conclave for 69 years

Resides in Turkey

Born in Eire

Born 1905

116 years old

Ezekial

Position: Joint Head of Breeding

Group: Priest

Title: Conclave Priest

Member of the Conclave for 14 years

Resides in India

Born in Canada

Born 1940

80 years old

Mikail

Position: Joint Head of Education

Group: Priest

Title: Conclave Priest

Member of the Conclave for 9 years

Resides in Chechnia

Born in Russia

Born 1952

69 years old

Yun

Position: Joint Head of Technology

Group: Priest

Title: Conclave Priest

Member of the Conclave for 5 years

Resides in Taiwan

Born in China

Born 1965

55 years old

Sigmund

Position: Head of Psychic Research

Group: Psi

Title: Excellent Psi

Member of the Conclave for 39 years

Resides in America

Born in German

Born 1953

67 years old

Sven

Position: Head of the Phalanx

Group: Phalanx

Title: Excellent Phalanx

Member of the Conclave for 58 years

Resides in Bosnia

Born in Norway

Born 1935

85 years old

Suesannah 

Position: Head of the Warriors

Group: Warrior

Title: Excellent Warrior

Member of the Conclave for 8 years

Resides in Rwanda

Born in Kenya

Born 1972

49 years old

Rashid

Position: Head of the Familiars

Group: Familiar

Title: Excellent Familiar

Member of the Conclave for 70 years

Resides in Egypt

Born in Saudi Arabia

Born 1901

119 years old

                The young priestess led Ames to an antique chair, placed before an antique table, situated three meters before the dais. Upon the table was a ceramic goblet of dark red and a ceramic water pitcher, also dark red and the same design as the goblet. Ames stood beside the chair as the young priestess made obeisance to the members of the Conclave, she was acknowledged by a nod from Talia, the ancient priestess and head of the Conclave. With that acknowledgement, which constituted permission to leave, the young priestess, turned to Ames took his laptop and briefcase from him and placed them upon the table, she then gracefully walked over to the right hand side of the room and exited via a skilfully hidden.

                _There are more hidden doors_. Ames recalled his childhood lessonson theusual architecture of Familiar buildings._ Phalanx and others await behind them._

                This meeting was one of many that the entire Conclave had been holding around the world, for the past seven months. Usually meetings only contained one or two members, the others if and when required would take part via video uplinking. Traditionally the Conclave only fully convened four times a year, unless it was the time of the Coming or an emergency. Members of The Conclave never travel together. The security risk would be too great. Only the fact that The Coming would soon begin, necessitated all these unprecedented world-wide meetings, where all sixteen had to be present. The most secure Familiar compound in a country or region of a continent was always chosen. Those to be interviewed were flown in on the day of their interview and would leave the day after. Nothing was being left to chance with the Coming so near.

                Each member of the Conclave is assigned two Phalanx teams, ten Phalanx warriors in all.

                Ames bowed his head to the Conclave, then stood to attention as tradition demands, with his back ramrod straight, his feet shoulder width apart and his hands clasped behind his back, the right hand being held by the left with palm facing outwards. Fourteen minutes elapsed, whilst the Conclave observed him. Talia then indicated with her hand that he may be seated. Ames quickly and smoothly moved from standing to sitting.

                A minute or so passed before any member of the Conclave spoke. Pauses of around two minutes are a common occurrence in Conclave meetings. This is one of the reasons that they can last for so long. The Conclave likes to think about each point raised before speaking.

                Ames, as with anyone going before the Conclave, may only answer questions. Although sometimes the person being interviewed, is given leave to speak, such as to state opinions or thoughts. The traditional greeting of Fe' nes tol is not used by either the Conclave or the interviewee, during these meetings.

                10:40am.

                "Brother White. We have been reading your reports regarding the transgenic situation." Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia, stated in a clear, commanding and slightly sharp voice. "We see that you have failed to eliminate Sandeman's abominations!" She added archly.

                "How do you explain this dereliction of duty" High Conclave Priest Alaric asked, in his deep resonant voice. He held up his hand silencing Ames as he was about to reply. 

                Ames closed his slightly opened mouth, with a supreme effort of will, he clamped down on the explanations / excuses that wanted to pour fourth at Alaric's semi-retorical question. _Damn it! So it's going to be one of those interviews where they keep asking flaming semi-retorical questions!_ _This could last for hours, before they let me answer them! _Ames fumed angrily at the thought of the Conclaves well known interrogation tactics. Nothing of his feelings showed upon his face though. _Lucky for me I've always been able to keep up a blank mask with the Conclave!_ _Today might be a little harder, but I know I can maintain the illusion of calm, whatever I'm feeling! _Ames mentally paused. _Now why can't it work as well with my inferiors and certain other Familiars! _Ames dropped this old quandary and returned all of his attention to The Conclave.

                "The task should not be difficult for a Familiar, even if those at his command are only humans" Conclave Priestess Callie dryly stated.

                Ames recalled her from his childhood, she had been one of those responsible for the running of his school. She had risen quickly through the ranks, thanks to her technological skill. She was the youngest member of the Conclave, Astra the third youngest in the Conclave had been friends with her for years. Ames recalled being thirteen and overhearing a conversation between the two as they were on their way to test another child.

                2001.

                A Familiar school.

                Overheard conversation. 

                Ames hurried down the corridor to the ceremony chamber, he was running late. _All because that stupid old priest had me run a stupid errand! _Thirteen year old Ames fumed. _I can't wait to go to secondary school! _He heard footsteps approaching and the voices of two priestess'. He quickly ducked into a nearby room. It wasn't the done thing to see those who would perform the ceremony before you entered the chamber. He could now make out their whispered conversation.__

                "..elve humans, the selectors thought an appropriate choice for my mate, is practically a clone of Legolas!" Priestess Callie told her best friend Priestess Astra, not realising that they were being overheard. "He's even got the long hair! No cute pointed ears though!" 

                Both priestess' laughed.

                "But as soon as I saw him, I knew I'd pick him! Do you think......." Priestess Callie continued as she and Priestess Astra walked out of earshot.

                Ames waited for four minutes then followed the priestess' into the ceremony chamber. He was internally grinning at what he had overheard. _Callie's a Lord of the Ring's fan! She chose her mate cause he looks like Legolas, but without the cute Elf ears! _He silently laughed at this new knowledge, barely managing to keep a straight face. 

                The last of those assigned to witness this particular initiation ceremony entered the chamber and the ceremony began.

                2021

                Conclave hall.

                Ames struggled to keep the grin off his face at that memory. With supreme effort he managed to bury his mirth and remain blank faced. _She'd hate it if she knew I overheard her. I know the truth behind what everyone else has been wondering about, why she had six kids with the same man!_ _She'd probably still be married to him, if he hadn't died from cancer._

                "You failed to make sure that Colonel Donald Lydecker, was indeed dead, when you ran him off the road." Conclave Priestess Matilda coldy pointed out. 

                "You should have entered the river and made sure that he was dead!" Conclave Priestess Martha added. 

                "You should not have assumed that he was dead." Excellent Phalanx Sven stated coldy. 

                "You should not have assumed that the crash had killed him." Conclave Priest Mikhail agreed. "Or that he would drown, if he survived the crash." 

                "He is a loose end White! I abhor loose ends!" Excellent Warrior Susannah heatedly stated. 

                Ames just stood there as he listened to the same criticisms, that had been thrown at him at the time. _It was easier to deal with the criticisms then! It's harder to keep my temper, in a face to face meeting!_ He thought, recalling the vid link meeting. _Keep calm! Keep calm! Breath! Don't show anger! Don't show emotions! Breath!_

                "That subject has already been discussed!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia archly reminded her associates. "We are here to discuss the abominations! Not Lyedecker!"  

                _Least they don't have a Kwisatz Haderach!_ Ames thought, Talia having always made him think of the Reverend Mothers of the Bene Gesserit in the Dune books. The likeness was even more profound, when she used the term abominations and the way she says the word with such loaving, made him recall his teenage favourite. _Dune had Breeding Selectors etc. too! Could Frank Herbert have be one of the outcasts? One of those fools who leave our cause? Okay, pay attention to the meeting! _Ames berated himself for being distracted. 

                The other members of the Conclave took heed of their leaders imperious words and returned to the main subject of Transgenics. 

                "You have yet to determine how many of these creatures escaped." Conclave Priestess Sunkiat stated. 

                "That has proved to be impossible Conclave Priestess Sunkiat." Conclave Priestess Vaneda intervened on her operatives behalf. "Manticore was extremely lax in keeping accurate files, and in making back up copies." She stated flatly. "The forensic analysis of the site's remains, is unhelpful for the same reason. We are unable to determine how many different creatures were destroyed in the fire. All we can offer is an estimate that maybe six  hundred failed to escape." 

                _Thank you Vaneda._ Ames thought relieved. _At least you don't have a problem with my investigative and intelligence skills._

                "Yes their files or lack of them is shocking." Conclave Priest Ezekiel agreed in his reedy voice. 

                "If we might get back to the subject." Excellent Psi Sigmund said with exaggerated politeness. 

                "White, there seems to be two transgenics, that you have captured and allowed to escape! 452 and 494 have both been your prisoners, and have escaped!" Conclave Priest Yun accused. 

                " 452!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia said in great distaste "The abomination who interfered with an initiation!" She glared at Ames as if this was his doing, having momentarily forgotten, that the initiation was being performed upon his son. "That creature kidnapped that child!" 

                _I know that! The child was Ray! My son!_ Ames thought and just barely stopped himself from yelling at the woman. _Breath! Breath!_

                "The kidnapped boy was Brother White's son." Conclave Priestess Astra gently reminded her superior, in her soft spoken voice. She gave Ames a look of profound sympathy. "He no more allowed his son to be taken, than those holding the initiation did." 

                "Who would have thought that a transgenic would kidnap one of our children." Excellent Familiar Rashid agreed. "No one has ever interfered with an initiation before, so no security precautions were taken." 

                "Allowing himself to be distracted by a pair of naked breasts!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia muttered, her disgust now focused upon the Psi boy. 

                "The boy is an adolescent!" Excellent Psi Sigmund defended. "He will not let himself be distracted by that sort of trick again!"

                "I hope not!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia acidly replied.  

                "Your reports state that your team has been responsible for the extermination of 379 transgenics so far." Conclave Priestess Tabitha stated, bringing her colleagues back onto the pertinent subject. 

                "379 caught in seven months!" Conclave Priestess Astra repeated. "Lydecker was unable to capture twelve escapees in ten years!" She complimented Ames. 

                _Astra! My favourite Conclave member!_ Ames thought, pleased at the compliment. _She's tough, but fair! And not heavy handed like some of them! She never goes overboard with punishments just to make a point!_  

                "Yes you have managed to capture / kill a fair number." Conclave Priestess Callie conceded.

                "Lydecker was / is a human!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia acidly stated. "Of course White would succeed where the human had failed! He is a Familiar!"  

                "According to your calculations, you conject that Manticore, since it was taken over by the American government, could have created as many as five thousand of these creatures in the last sixteen years." High Conclave Priest Alaric stated. "Ah! I see that your prediction also takes into account Sandeman's work and all the living failures, the so called anomalies." He said rereading the appropriate report on his laptop. 

                "Yes." Sunkiat agreed, also reading the report upon her laptop. "Whatever possessed them to move all of their creatures to the one site?" She shook her head at that bad logistical logic. "I agree with saving money, but they lost their entire project, when the site had to be cauterised. They should have kept the smaller facilities going and absorbed the costs." 

                "What else do you expect from humans!" Conclave Priestess Vaneda said condescendingly. 

                "Their ineffientcy has allowed possibly five thousand abominations to escape! These creatures are a threat to us and all must be eliminated! I want them exterminated!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia acidly stated.

                The entire Conclave added their own voices to this demand, it was eleven minutes before full order was again restored to the hall and the semi-retorical questions began again.

                _At least I don't have to stand for the meeting._ Ames thought. _I wish they'd let me speak soon though! I should be out hunting! Don't look at your watch! Don't!_

                "I see that only a few of the transgenics which were out on assignment, were caught." Conclave Priestess Matilda said, glancing up from her laptop, to look directly at Ames. "The cyber-journolist Eyes Only somehow found out about the termination order and he intervened."  

                "With a world-wide hack!" Conclave Priestess Callie added, in an impressed tone of voice. "The very first!"

                The other members of the Conclave ignored this inappropriate awe of a human. They indulged the technological prodigy in her respect for all things computers, even in the praising of humans.

                "We are working tirelessly on finding this person!" Conclave Priestess Vaneda stated, annoyed at her guilds lack of progress in tracking down the irritating cyber-journolist. "He is an elite!"

                "Yes! When we find him or her, we should consider breeding him or her!" Conclave Priestess Callie said, then lent forward and looked to her left at Excellent Psi Sigmund. "You Psis could mind-wipe him or her so there would be no security problems! Think how Eyes Only's genes would improve our own if his / her skills are genetic!"

                "An interesting notion." Conclave Priest Ezekiel pondered. "Hmmm, if he or she could be captured alive and if he or she has no difficulty in passing a breeding evaluation, I see no reason why not! The mind-wipe idea is also sound. An excellent suggestion Conclave Priestess Callie."

                "Yes an excellent idea!" Conclave Priestess Matilda agreed with her colleague.

                _Hey keep talking amongsts yourselves, I've got nothing better to do than sit here all bleeding day!_ Ames thought sarcastically, as this new idea of breeding Eyes Only, was discussed for almost eight minutes. _You've got to catch him first! And it is a male, I'm positive of that!_

                "Enough on the Eyes Only breeding subject!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia archly intervened, just as the Conclave members were about to start upon the strategies for finding him / her. "Interesting as the notion may be, it is not what we are here to discuss!"

                From outside came the chimes of the compounds clock tower striking once.

                13:00pm

                "We will adjourn for lunch. Brother White, a priestess will come to escort you to were you may dine. We will reconvene in one hour!" Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia stated and pressed a button upon her throne which summoned the same young Priestess who had escorted Ames into the hall.

                The young woman swiftly entered the hall via the same door on Ames' right through which she had left. She came to stand on Ames' left and made obeisance to the Conclave. Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia nodded at her and she turned to Ames.

                "If you will follow me, I shall take thee to a room in which thee may dine." She said.

                Ames, swiftly stood, bowed his head to the Conclave and turned to follow the priestess after his obeisance was acknowledged. The young woman led Ames to a hidden door on the left hand side of the hall. They moved swiftly through the door into a small dining room. The walls were oak panelled, the floor was richly carpeted in a red carpet and in the centre of the nine meter square room was an oak table and six chairs, all were nicely carved. The table was set for one person with dark red place settings. Three doors lead into the room, and there are no windows. Above the table was a lit, electric bulbed, chandelier. 

                "The washroom is through that door." The young priestess informed Ames and pointed to the door in the right hand wall. "I shall return with thy meal" The young priestess added and gracefully left via the other door.

                Ames started pacing after she left. _I wonder if she's one of the scribes they have logging everything said in their meetings. _Ames thought idly as he awaited her return. _I wonder what they'll give me for lunch. It'll probably be something I hate! _he thought pessimistically._ I hope I'm allowed to speak after lunch! _Ames finally sat down. 

                Five minutes after she left the priestess returned pushing a hostess trolley containing three covered dishes, one large, one medium and one small. There was also salt and a glass and pitcher identical to those on Ames table in the Conclave hall. The young woman removed the items from the trolley, placing them in front of Ames.

                "I will return to escort thee back to thy meeting in fifty minutes."  She said.

                Ames nodded his thanks, since it is not permissible for those under the Conclaves scrutiny to talk to anyone else for the duration of the meeting, even in the breaks. 

                The young priestess then placed the hostess trolley into a corner of the room and left.             

                As soon as she closed the behind her, Ames loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt, he the removed his suit jacket, he got up and carefully placed it onto the back of one of the other chairs. He then sat back down and lifted off the lids on the two largest of the three dishes. _Chicken salad, and strawberry cheesecake for afters. Not too bad, I don't mind either. _He quickly removed the third lid. The small dish contained Thousand Island Dressing for the salad.Ames' thoughts wondered back to his desert. _Would have preferred the desert to be a Fudgy Buddy, though. _He thought, as he unwrapped the cutlery from the red cloth napkin. _Always red.  Why not black or dark green for a change. _Ames wondered as he poured himself some water from the pitcher. _Why water, I'd have preferred a soda._ _Any kind of soda! _He mentally complained, as he placed the napkin into his shirt neck. _Don't want to get anything on my suit. _He began his meal.

                13:40pm. Ames had finished his meal, rebuttoned his shirt, tightened his tie and put on his jacket. He then entered the washroom, took a mini toothcare kit out of a pocket in his jacket and proceeded to tidy himself up etc. 

                13:55pm. The young priestess arrived exactly on time.

               "Please follow me." She said and led Ames back into the Conclave hall.

               The members of the Conclave were already seated back in their thrones. Ames and the young priestess both made obeisance and at Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia's acknowledgement, Ames sat down and the priestess left via the right hand door. Ames was again regarded by the Conclave, this time though, the stares only lasted for five minutes. As soon as the compounds clock struck one. The meeting was again underway.

                14:00pm.

                _C'mon let me answer now! _Ames willed. _I don't want to have to listen to a rehash of the same semi-retorical questions! _He thought, knowing this was a common practice of the Conclave. _They can talk you to death!"_

                Ames' dire prediction came true, as the Conclave asked the same questions, over again just phrased differently and asked by different members.

                18:55pm.

                Ames was getting very frustrated, by the seemingly endless rehash of that mornings points, including mentions of Lydecker and Eyes Only, although, these were only passing mentions, since no one wanted to anger Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia. Thankfully the subject of Ray was not brought up again.

                _You've been through this already! _Ames thought in exasperation. He was really struggling to keep his face blank. _Don't show any emotion! I am a statue! I am a statue! I have no emotion! I have no emotion! _Ames kept repeating to himself, as he only half listened to the Conclave prattle on. _Breath! Breath!_

                19:00pm. The compounds clock struck seven times.

                _Dinner! Please! Stop for dinner, so I can regain my composure! _Ames mentally pleaded, making sure, with great difficulty, that his need of a break did not show itself.

                Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia raised her right hand, silencing Excellent Psi Sigmund who had begun to speak. She had pressed the summoning button again.

                "We shall adjourn for dinner." Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia stated as the young priestess again entered at her summons. 

                The young woman made obeisance and went to stand on Ames' left.

                Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia looked directly into Ames' eyes. "We will resume at Eight. When you may explain your actions!" She archly told him. "You may go!" She added and flicked her right hand at him.

                Ames quickly stood, bowed his head to the Conclave and took measured steps from the room. _Don't rush! Don't show your relief at getting a break! Don't let your pleasure show!_

                Ames was again escorted into the same small dining room. After the priestess left to get his dinner, he sat in the same chair as before.  She swiftly returned with a laden hostess trolley, set out the plates, condiments, glass, pitcher and cutlery and left again after saying that she would return at 19:55pm. 

                Ames followed the same procedure as before of loosening his tie etc., then he returned to his seat and started lifting off the lids covering the plates.

                _Serloin steak, potatoes and salad for the main course. _Ames thought to himself. _Bread, various sauces and for desert.... carrotcake. Darn I really fancy a chocolate, nutty Fudgy Buddy!_ Ames grumped. _I don't care if they are childish! I want one now!_ He started to pour the liquid from the pitcher. _Water! Again! I want a coke! _He thought dolefully as he ate his meal. _We're elite! Why the dumb policy against junk food! Our systems can handle anything! Least they don't monitor what we eat when not on Familiar property! _Ames consoled himself, thinking of the junk food in his kitchen. _Soon as I get home, I'm eating a Fudgy Buddy! _

               Ames went through the same straightening up process after dinner as he had after lunch, he then resumed his seat to await the return of the young priestess.

               19:55pm. She arrived and escorted him back into the hall, obeisance given, Ames sat and she left.

               At 20:00pm exactly, Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia reopened the meeting.

               _Finally I can answer the criticisms!_ Ames thought in relief.

               So began the next five and a half hours of Ames explaining and accounting for everyone of his actions regarding the transgenics. Each answer he gave was minutely examined by the Conclave. Who, only when seemingly satisfied with the answers on one topic, allowed him to move onto the next. Only to return again to the previous questions, when all the topics had been aired.

               00:20am.

               _C'mon I've answered each of your points a least ten times!_ Ames mentally moaned, beginning to feel exhausted from the continued questioning and nit-picking. _Fighting for hours, staying awake for days I can do, but this ceaseless questioning is driving me mad! I wanna go to bed! I only like interrogations if I'm the one conducting them!_

               01:27am.

               Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia finally called a halt to the meeting. "Enough!" She said interrupting High Conclave Priest Alaric in mid sentence. "We have been over each subject with a fine toothcomb! Brother White has been unable to add anything new for the last three questionings upon each topic! I fail to see how asking him the same questions yet again will derive any new information!" She stated archly. "Therefore I am calling this meeting to a halt!" She paused and looked directly into Ames' eyes. "You may continue your hunt for the abominations, Brother White. Those creatures must be destroyed! Nothing may interfere with the Coming! If you need assistance, ask for it!" She pressed the summoning button upon her throne. "You are dismissed!"

               Ames stood up and bowed his head in obeisance, as a young female initiate entered the hall via the huge double doors, she swiftly made her way to Ames' left-hand side, and made her own obeisance to the Conclave.

               Now that the meeting was officially concluded, Fe' nes tol could be uttered.

               "Fe' nes tol." Supreme Conclave Priestess Talia said.

               This was echoed by each of the Conclave.

               "Fe' nes tol." Ames said after the last of the Conclave spoke and then turning smartly on his heel, he followed the initiate from the hall, through the maze of corridors, to his quarters. _Thank god that's over!_

               The End.


End file.
